


your laugh is the best thing I've ever heard

by OnMyMilkyWay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyMilkyWay/pseuds/OnMyMilkyWay
Summary: This short excerpt is just a simple morning conversation between Bokuto and Akaashi.HQSwift Week 2020, Day 1: Lyric inspiration from "Jump Then Fall", one of the tracks from Taylor Swift's "Fearless" Deluxe Edition Album.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	your laugh is the best thing I've ever heard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is actually my first ever fanfic work so I'd understand if this isn't any good but hey, we gotta start somewhere!
> 
> Thank you to my student for introducing me to HQSwift Week 2020. I would also like to thank my beta readers, Bea, Jeany, and Phoebe!
> 
> This was supposed to be longer but my job required too much time from me. I will try to continue this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Year 2020.

Keiji Akaashi is currently working as an editor for a shonen manga magazine. Although it was not what he really wanted (since he felt that he would fit better in the literature department), he has made peace with this career decision and is currently making the best out of the experience he is getting.

Curating manga scenes, ensuring its quality content while at the same time appeasing both the bosses’ and the fans’ qualms is something he has to deal with every single day of his life ever since entering the company. While there is some sort of charm to it, as every day is different from each other, sometimes things get too monotonous, since their team is after all, just focusing on the manga. (He acknowledges that his statements were oxymorons but he does not really mind.)

It’s currently 6:00 AM in the morning. Akaashi, always the prepared person, is all set and ready to brave the morning rush of Tokyo. 

It’s a miracle that he’s actually in his apartment right now, considering that their manga’s release is just around the corner. In reality, Akaashi has been dreading to go to work because of the stress that he’s currently anticipating.

He’s currently sitting in the (supposedly dining but is actually an all-around) table of his (tiny) apartment, drinking his cup of coffee, when his phone rang. 

“Hey hey hey!!! Good morning, AGHKAASHIIIIII!” shouted by the voice from the phone. It was pretty loud, and he was expecting it so he put his phone a few inches away from his ears in anticipation.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied.

“How are you, my love?” Bokuto asked.

“I am actually okay, Bokuto-san. In a few minutes, I am about to leave to go to work already.” Akaashi answered.

“What!? It’s currently 6 AM! You should get more sleep.” Bokuto worryingly pleaded to Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, you might have forgotten how forgiving and freakingly crazy Tokyo is.” Akaashi calmly responded.

Bokuto just laughed it off and then proceeded to narrate everything that will happen this day. Currently, he is in Osaka, where his team, the MSBY Jackals, are based. He tells that today, his team will have be having a photoshoot in Dotonbori, as part of their promotions for a okonomiyaki store that’s endorsing them. He also mentions how he’s about to go to a morning run a few minutes from now, lamenting the fact that he hasn’t done one with Akaashi in a long time now. Bokuto also mentions that they’ll be eating yakiniku for lunch and how he’s so happy because their team dietician will not be supervising what they eat for today. He tells all of these in a rap-like speed but in such a vibrant and cheerful tone.

“Yes, it’s all over the place.” Akaashi thinks. If this was a manga pitch, this would immediately be turned down because the plot is incoherent. Akaashi intently listens to everything, and is trying his best to remember all the details (“It doesn’t matter, he’ll repeat all of this later.” He says in his mind).

Despite all of this, Akaashi has only these words in mind:

 _“I like the way you sound in the morning,_  
_We're on the phone and without a warning_  
_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard”_

It has almost been a decade since he met Bokuto but his laugh makes the gloomiest day seem like the hottest day of the summer. His very presence is like a light in the dark. Although they are hundreds miles away from each other, his favorite sound is enough to partially fill his heart’s longing of Bokuto.

As Bokuto bids goodbye, with a promise to call him later that night, Akaashi then starts to set off to journey the battle that is Tokyo traffic.

“That was the only thing I needed.” Akaashi thinks as he walks. All the feelings of dread has now dissolved into thin air and Akaashi finds himself smiling on his way to his office.


End file.
